percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Productions
Extreme Files are a list of projects, secrets, interviews, etc. about ExtremeSSJ4. This files contain important information which help other users learn more about the Extreme Universe. Polls '' Which of my stories do you like the most? '''The Son of Neptune Olympian Facebook Early Feelings (What If) White Knights '' Which of my characters do you like the most? '''Luke Vapor Silena Annabeth Jackson Drake Vapor Sally Sea Jackson '' Which of my collabs do you like the most? '''White Knights The Olympian Games What If News *8/15/2011- The Extreme File: have been created *8/17/2011- ExtremeSSJ4 is now Head of the Roleplaying division in the EraVerse wiki *8/18/2011- The Son of Neptune has been updated *8/18/2011- Early Feelings (What If) has been updated. *8/27/2011- The Olympian Games have started Coming Soon 'Fear Itself:' 'Summary:' An alternate Universe of the Percy Jackson series, The Lost Hero never happens but Roman Camp other character's fro The Heroes of Olympus will appear. Poseidon is consumed by Fear and wants to kill all demigods and his main objective is Percy Jackson. What happen's when Gods begin to get consumed by Fear and start to try to kill their most powerful children. 'Main Characters:' Percy Jackson Jason Grace Thalia Grace Annabeth Chase Leo Valdez Grover Underwood Nico di Angelo Travis Stoll Connor Stoll Clarisse La Rue 'Silena Jackson and the Golden Ring' 'Summary:' Percy Jackson and Annabeth have four children: Silena Jackson (15 years old), Athens Jackson (14 years old), Ethan Jackson (14 year old; twin of Athens) and Sally Jackson (12 year old). Their children are sent to Camp Half-Blood to train but what happen's when Silena finds a ring, and what will happen if the ring was property of Helios. ﻿''' '''Main Characters:﻿ About Me Hey-o people! I am ExtremeSSJ4 also known as 4 or Extreme. I love many things and I am currently on many wikis.﻿ Projects ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Interviews﻿ If you want to interview me just leave a message in the talk page. If you interview me then just edit this sections and your questions must be in bold and I will try to respond as soon as I can. -'' In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 22:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ '''How did you find the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki?' OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 03:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) *Well I am a big fan of PJO and I was currently many fanon wiki's. Then I just searched it in google cause I knew there was going to be one so I just found this. *Update* Actually I found it when I was in the Camp Half Blood wikia. I was looking at stuff and somehow ended finding the fanon template and in the template there's a link sending you to this wiki. 'Where do you get Inspiration for your stories, besides PJO? 'Storm wolf01 03:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) AJA! *Well.. to tell you the truth 1.) From my girlfriend 2.) When I take a shower I relax and think and some experiences I had before Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Files